on the Monkey Bars...
by Lavenderangel
Summary: Who knew Daisuke was afraid of monkey bars? This starts out Dai-Hika friendship, then ends with slight Daiyako.


On the Monkey Bars  
  
[A/N  
My theory on how Dai and Hika met, with hints of Takari and Daiyako. These characters don't belong to me, but I'm sure you already knew that.]  
  
9-year-old Motomiya Daisuke ran across the playground. The fifth graders were chasing him again.  
  
"C'mon Motomiya, hand over your money!" One of the larger boys called, coming dangerously close to grabbing Daisuke.  
  
The younger boy squeaked, and ran faster. "I already told you, I don't have any!" He called back to the gang of boys behind him.  
  
"We don't believe you!" The same boy from before called.  
  
Daisuke continued to run, tripping over rocks and tree routes in the process. He could hear the boy's thudding feet from behind him, could hear their gearing laughter…  
  
Daisuke ran into something hard. He let out a yelp of pain, and looked up at it. The monkey bars. The boys were gaining on him... they were his only hope.  
  
Faster then you could snap your fingers, Daisuke had climbed to the top most bar, and was hanging on for dear life.  
  
The boys reached the monkey bars, and looked up at Daisuke.  
  
"Oh look, Motomiya think he's safe." A boy said to the others.  
"Yeah, Tommy, go up their and get him." Another told the first.  
  
"Nuh uh! You do it!" Tommy shot back.  
[So Tommy's not a Japanese name. I like the name Tommy…]  
  
"Look, there's that Hida boy, let's go chase him." A third boy interjected.  
  
"Yeah, but isn't he always with that Inoue girl?"  
  
"Yeah, she's hot…"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
In a flash, the boys were gone. Daisuke sighed in relief, and looked down. He gasped, he hadn't realized how high up he was.  
  
Daisuke scanned the playground for someone, anyone who might help him. But their was noone.  
  
He shivered. He'd be stuck up here forever now…  
  
"Hey kid, are you coming down?" The voice startled Daisuke, almost making him fall.  
  
"Wh-who're you?" He asked, looking down once again. Below him, stood a brunette girl standing on the grass.  
  
"I'm Yagami Hikari," she told him. "D'you want some help?"  
  
"…Yeah, the fifth graders chased me up here." He said sheepishly.  
  
"Well, just jump." The girl suggested, getting a terrified look from Daisuke.  
  
"I could die!" He squeaked.  
  
"Oh don't be silly, you won't die." Hikari reassured him.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because I've jumped from their before," she told him. "And my brother and his friends do it for fun!"  
  
"I'm kind of scared of height's." Daisuke said shyly.  
  
"Oh, so am I, but it's not that bigga deal."  
  
"If I don't jump, I'll be stuck up here and all the kids will laugh at me. But if I do, then I could get hurt."  
  
"Would your friends laugh?" Hikari asked, shocked that people could be so mean.  
  
"I don't have any," Daisuke said sadly.  
  
"You don't have any friends?" Hikari asked, her brown eyes wide in surprise.  
  
Daisuke nodded somberly.  
  
"That's not true," Hikari said after a moment's silence. "I'll be your friend."  
  
"You will?" Daisuke said. This was almost to much to hope for.  
  
"Uh huh," Hikari told him. "And I promise not to laugh if you don't jump."  
  
Daisuke smiled. "I think I'll jump." He said, before doing so.  
  
-  
  
"Takeru," Yagami Hikari whispered. "Shouldn't we tell the others? Especially Daisuke, you know how he feels about me."  
  
"Yeah, but what do we say?" Takaishi Takeru asked, twisting a strand of his blond hair around his finger in thought.  
  
"I don't know, that's what I was wondering." The keeper of light responded.  
  
Takeru slid an arm around Hikari, and she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't care what happens, I'm just glad we're together." He whispered.  
  
"So am I Takeru, so am I." Hikari said happily.  
  
They sat in silence, both in deep thought.  
  
A gasp from behind them startled the two.  
  
"How long have you been together?" It was Daisuke's voice. He was staring open mouthed at the horror struck couple.  
  
"Daisuke, we were going to tell you," Hikari started.  
  
"Yeah," Takeru put in.  
  
"When? Why didn't you tell me right away? Did you think I wouldn't understand? Because I would, and I do." Daisuke felt betrayed. These were his best friends, how could they keep such a big secret from him?  
  
"I thought we were friends, but I guess not." With that, he was gone, running as fast as he could across the park.  
  
"Daisuke!" Both Takeru and Hikari called after him, getting no response from the goggle-wearing boy.  
  
Daisuke's head hit something hard. He stumbled backwards, looking at what it was.  
  
The monkey bars. The day he and Hikari became friends flashed across his mind, and he climbed up the bars as fast as he could.  
  
He hung upside down, staring at the spot where the girl had stood just over two years ago.  
  
"Hey big kid, get down, we want a turn!" A younger boy's voice called from bellow.  
  
Daisuke gasped. This wasn't happening, he wasn't afraid of heights… he wasn't…  
  
"Whassamatter big kid, you scared or somethin'?" The boy inquired.  
  
"No!" Daisuke said vehemently.  
  
"Then come down already!" The kid called, losing his patience.  
  
Daisuke took a deep breath, preparing to jump. But he couldn't. His legs were frozen, they refused to move him.  
  
He looked around from a familiar face to help him. "Oi, Daisuke!"  
  
The voice startled him. Looking around, he saw that it belonged to Inoue Miyako.  
  
"What are you doing up there?" The older girl called. "We've gotta go to computer club, remember?!" She patted her D-3 just in case he didn't get the hint.  
  
Daisuke took a deep breath, and leaped. It was terrifying, the wind whistling through his airs, and the ground rushing ever closer.  
  
He landed ruffly, and lay motionless for a moment.  
  
"Very graceful, Dai." Miyako's voice said. He looked up to see her standing over him. "Want some help?" The lavender haired girl offered, extending her hand to him.  
  
He smiled up at her, taking her hand.  
  
His insides gave a little jump as their fingers touched. Wait a minute, he didn't… he didn't like Miyako, did he?  
  
"Miyako, let's skip the digital world today. Wanna get some pizza?" Daisuke didn't know what he was saying.  
  
Miyako stared at him for a second. "…Sure, let's go!"  
  
The two walked off, still hand in hand.  
  
In their pockets, their Digivices glowed, Miyako's showing her digiegg of love, and Daisuke's showing the digiegg of courage.  
  
The two beams merged as one, as their keeper's hands touched.  
  
Miyako and Daisuke oblivious to this walked off, hand in hand.  
  
[A/N  
Lame ending, I know. I got this idea from yet another Boy Meets World episode. (It's my current obsession ^_^) Well, whadya think? I know it was lame, but I have writer's block, so bare with me.  
  
CYA!  
Kasumi]  



End file.
